Conner of Poole
= Background = This ancient vampire has come to Tokyo for unknown reasons. Doctor Poole looks like a young European man with a sickly complexion, pitch black hair and icy blue eyes. At first glance he seems thin and almost frail, but his stoic demeanor and unblinking eyes make him seem extremely creepy. His raspy voice and emotionless visage make it hard to read his intentions. His immovable countenance breaks when speaking about the Bloodline that destroyed his Clan. Known equipment * An absurdly sharp ritual silver dagger * A full suit of ornate plate armor made from Stygian Steel decorated with motives of death and the dead * A knightly sword of Stygian Steel showing a blackened out crest on each side of the guard and with a fanged skull as a pommel ** This crest was revealed to be the crest of the Cappadocians Scars No visible ones, but his throat was severely damaged internally in life, leading to a croaking and raspy voice. Known Powers * Disciplines ** Auspex *** Object Reading ** Blood sorcery *** Knows several types of blood sorcery *** Necromancy **** Raising of zombies **** Binding of wraiths **** Can hear the deaths of people close by **** Day-walking **** Can enter the yin realm ** Dominate *** Setting triggers in people's minds *** Making people forget ** Fortitude * Languages ** English (several variations), Latin, Japanese, Ancient Greek, German (old) Tidbits & Trivia * Ensures that he keeps his word * He is not Cornish. * Surprisingly, he claims to only feed on the dead. * According to him, no one was ever worthy of receiving his Embrace * Has slain at least twelve members of the Giovanni * Unusually, he is rather adept at talking with Hengeyokai, though he does use several human witnesses as potential meat shields. Relationships * Has surrounded himself with two pretty and one plain woman, presumably Ghouls ** Celina, one of the pretty ones has turned out to be both his bodyguard and another Cainite. * Whenever he spoke of the Temptress, he seemed to do everything in his power to share information without compromising the wording of his deal with her. * His mercenary attitude means that he can be found working for any side. * He alluded to once having a working relationship with a Fiend * He despises both the Clan of Usurpers who slaughtered the Unicorns as well as the Giovanni * In a rare fit of emotion, he vowed to strangle Augustus Giovanni with his own innards * After Kimura Masaki's death, he did not require another person bound to his terms of the School Sentai. Willingly giving them a small measure of trust, indicating that they had earned it. * During his first visit into the Holy Land, he encountered the Nubian Immortal ** Apparently the two ancient beings have very different ideas of how to treat the souls of the dead and Conner stated that the Nubian Immortal's cruelty made him consider breaking his word for the first time in his unlife. Kategorie:Supernatural visitors Kategorie:NPC Kategorie:Cappadocian